The Dutchman's Lost Trailer Preview
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: This is a trailer for my third installment of my National Treasure fics. Takes place after Search for the Treasure and Search for the City of Gold. This is just a trailer. Please read and let me know if I should make it into an actual story. RileyOC


National Treasure and the Dutchman's Lost Treasure

**Hey all. Okay so I know I've already started a third National Treasure fanfic that takes place after my other two fanfics Search for the Treasure and Search for the City of Gold but I wasn't really liking where that fanfic was going so I deleated that one when this popped into my head. This isn't the whole story this is just kind of a trailer so to speak to see if I should continue it. Let me know what you all think of it and if I should post the fanfic for it.**

Fade in

Camera closes in on the National Archives building. We then see Jennifer Gates (now Jennifer Poole) heading towards the display room.

Just then we hear the ringing of a cell phone. Jen reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone.

"Hello," Jen asked.

We hear a very excited Riley Poole answer from the other end.

"Jen guess what," Riley says with excitement in his voice.

"What," Jen asks.

"I've just won the award for best selling author of the year," Riley says. "Since we found the City of Gold my book's sold millions world wide."

"Oh Riley I'm so proud of you," Jen said.

Fade out

Fade in

Camera zooms in on the display room in the Archives. We see Jen giving a tour of the display room to young students. They arrive at the display of the Declaration of Independence.

Camera closes in on Jen as she moves over to stand next to the Declaration and faces the students.

"The Declaration of Independence was written in 1776 and signed by 55 men," Jen told the students. "But just recently, my brother Benjamin Gates, my husband Riley Poole, friend Dr. Abigail Chase, and I discovered an invisible map on the back leading to the Templar Treasure. The map can be seen with the aid of these spectacles."

Camera zooms in on a close up of Benjamin Franklin's spectacles in a case next to the Declaration.

"Glasses invented by none other than Benjamin Franklin himself," Jen told the students who listened to her every word.

Fade Out

Fade In

Camera zooms in on Ben's mansion. We see Ben sitting at a desk with a telephone to his ear. On the other end we hear the President's voice.

"So Ben what's on page 47," the President asked.

"A treasure worth millions," Ben said. "You ever hear of the tale of the Dutchman's Lost Treasure?"

Fade Out

Fade In

Camera closes in on Riley's and Jen's mansion. In the sitting room, we see Riley, Ben, Jen, and Abigail. Ben is standing up facing his friends who are sitting on the sofa. He is reading out of the book that is in his hands.

"The Dutchman's Lost Mine," Ben reads. "It is said that the Dutchman buried it to keep his secret. After he died, he left behind clues for people to follow. But so far, none have come remotely close. To this day, it is the greatest living legend in the American Southwest."

Camera flashes over to Riley.

"Ben," Riley says as he looks up at his friend. "The Dutchman's Treasure is a legend. It's not real."

Camera flashes back over to Ben.

"And everyone was certain that the Templar's Treasure was a legend to," Ben reminded him.

Camera flashes over to Jen.

"And the City of Gold was supposed to be a legend as well," Jen told her husband. "But guess what, we found them."

"Point and match," Riley said.

Fade Out

Fade In

Camera closes in on Emily Appleton sitting at her desk looking at some valuable artifacts. We hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emily says.

Camera flashes over to the door and a middle aged man walks in.

"Can I help you," Emily asks.

"I hear your son and daughter are on another treasure hunt," the man says.

Camera flashes over to Emily who looks at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you," Emily asks.

Fade Out

Fade In

Camera flies across the deserts of Phoenix Arizona. We see Ben, Jen, Riley, Abigail, and the mysterious man climbing the Superstition Mountains.

Camera zooms in on an exhausting looking Riley Poole.

"We've been hiking for hours," Riley pants as he tries his best to keep up with his friends. "You sure you're reading that map right Ben?"

Camera flashes over to Ben who is looking over a large map.

"Positive," Ben says. "According to the map, the secret entrance should be right around here."

"Really," Riley says. "Well I don't see an entrance around here."

Riley then puts his hand on the side of the mountain. We hear a crunching sound as the mountain begins to shake. The side of the mountain then opens up and Riley falls through and lands on the hard floor with a thud.

"Hey guys," Riley calls to his friends. "Found the entrance. And you guys said it wasn't here."

Ben and Jen chuckle as they follow Riley inside.

Next we see a montage of scenes. The entrance closing up trapping them inside. The man holding a gun to Jen. Everyone falling down a stone like slide. Abigail slipping off of a ledge and holding on for dear life.

Fade Out

Just then we hear Jen scream at the top of her lungs. Everyone quickly turned towards her with fear in their eyes but the fear was soon replaced by smiles when they saw her brush a spider web off of her.

"What," Jen asked as she looked up at them. "I don't like spiders.

Riley couldn't contain himself and he busted out laughing. "You're afraid of a little spider?"

The moment he said this he received a slap on the arm. "Yep," Riley said as he rubbed his arm. "Walked into that one."

Fade Out


End file.
